bokuhakafandomcom-20200213-history
Seri Koyuki
Seri Koyuki (Koyuki Seri 小雪芹) – the protagonist of Boku no Tonari ni Ankoku Hakaishin ga Imasu. A second-year student at Mitoya High trying to blend in with the crowd. Personality Seri doesn’t like to be singled out. He wants to have a normal, regular life like most of the students at the school. He feels very uncomfortable when Kabuto Hanadori tries to get his attention, but sometimes stands up for him when Kabuto is in trouble. He spends a great deal of time micro analysing Kabuto's actions in his mind. Appearance He has black hair and teal eyes and wears a similarly colored zipper hoody, black pants, red converse shoes, and a black belt that seems to act like a cat's tail. Whenever agitated or aware that Kabuto is around he adopts even more pronounced cat like features to relay his mood. History Story In class Koyuki thinks it is nice to study in this rainy weather, but then Hanadori shows up. He tries to make sense of his statements which are contradictory to ones mentioned before, but notes his spirit is as lively as ever. Making use of a book to dodging, he tries to evade Kabuto's attempts to make eye contact with him. As Seri thinks he refuses to be Kabuto's stage prop he does not know why he pays special attention to him. Not reacting well to Utsugi's news, Seri then turns his attention that Kabuto is also one of those idiots but comes across him in a school corridor being hassled to take his eyepatch off. Standing by wondering whether it is just teasing amongst friends, Seri does not intervene and they succeed in removing Kabuto's eyepatch. Seri cries out in shock as Kabuto tells them to get away from him and smashes a window. Concerned, he wonders if he is all right seeing that he looks pretty dazed and thinks if he is going to be fine. Outside the library, he is keen to leave when Kabuto begins mentioning the gates of hell expanding at every moment and is entrusted with the puppy Kabuto found. Remembering what Utsugi said, Seri realizes Kabuto it still looking for someone who can keep the dog and tells Kabuto he will have to ask people back home. Also starting today Seri says he no longer wants to be a part of these games of his.Chapter 1 Summarizing to himself, Seri finds that Kabuto gets on his nerves but he has decided not to hate him. He has internalized to himself that he has 'lost' and tasted a humiliating defeat after he made some concessions in his attitude towards Kubuto. Meeting with his teacher his attitude is brought up, gravitating to him and Kabuto being birds of a feather. Wiping the board in class Seri tries hard to ignore Kabuto and him still trying to talk about the way he treated him. Seri thinks a lot on the situation but finally speaks to announce that he does not want to be associated with Kabuto. He wants to express his malice so even Kabuto can get the message, but was not planning on being this harsh. He discusses that specific situation with his teacher. Utsugi is also present in the meeting and Seri cannot tell if he is a friend of Kabuto's or not. Concerning Utsugi's advice, Seri thinks he cannot show any signs of weakness. He appears alarmed to see that Kabuto has entered the room and focused on only him. Assigned to join a new discipline committee club Seri thinks Kabuto's own uniform violates the rules and thinks whether he just joined so he could wear the armband. Seri pays attention and internally chastises Kabuto for ignoring a girl in a large violation of the uniform policy. He does wonder whether he is all right when he runs into another student but largely analyses Kabuto's reactions to the confrontation. Thinking he is tired of this, Seri changes his mind when the older student picks up Cerberus and threatens him. With Kabuto offering the student money, Seri is incensed he would think of using money to solve his problems. With his intervention and described as Kabuto's soulmate, Seri is livid and finds himself explaining himself to his teacher. Asked if he has heard the phrase like repels like, Seri asks him not to explain it. Suggested he is not so different with Kabuto, Seri thinks he has lost once again.Chapter 2 In class he is listening to what Kabuto is saying to himself and thinks wryly he has begun contemplating life. Seri has a response to everything Kabuto is saying, in his own mind. Playing on a Nintendo 3DS XL Seri is also wearing glasses and headphones to block out sounds. Not enough, he takes to the school rooftop with Utsugi to play together there, building villages online where he is carefree and relaxed, Seri considers it his personal heaven. He prefers to think the him inside the game is the real him, and his painful life right now is just a nightmare. In game they receive a gift involving seduction for a wife for twenty four hours. Thinking what the, Seri enjoys creating games such as feeding cute characters and making them pretty. As Utsugi points out a new person has arrived, Seri see's in game they are digging holes to expand the caves of the demon world. Sure enough it is Kabuto who is on a roof above him. Startled at Utsugi calling to Kabuto that Seri wants him to be aware of the atmosphere, he kicks them both out the game. Seri thinks Utsugi is not so much good at reading the atmosphere but has telepathy that he knows what irritates him and does it on purpose to bug him. Trying to escape he is prevented by Utsugi restraining him, and is told to be gracious and forgive Kabuto. Hearing how Kabuto had saved up for the console to play with him, under the impression this would be appreciated, Seri flatly rejects the notion. Acting aggressively towards Kabuto, the teacher arrives and confiscates their consoles.Chapter 3 Grouped with Kabuto and Utsuki, he hears the group with the lowest score will have to organize the graduation ceremony. Seri intends to up his grade yet whilst his group members mess around he hears from other students that is good for them if Seri and his team end up getting last place. Taking ahold of both their arms, Seri has no choice but to make them study. He glares at Kabuto when he is making chicken designs from the maths equations then wonders about both their grades. After checking Utsugi's notes Seri decides to work harder and pull up the groups average. He decides to create a box for himself, where his world will be peaceful and quiet. Seri is pleased with his high exam result. He is utterly overcome learning that for all Kabuto and Utsugi's messing around, and his determination to work hard, whilst he got a high score, both of theirs were much higher.Chapter 4 With summer break he is determined to have Utsugi and Kabuto away from him, despite the former's messaging to him. Seri chokes on his drink spotting Kabuto on television in an advertisement for a new mall. He thinks how the news reporter handled Kabuto's grandiose proclamations easily.Chapter 5 Relationships Kabuto Hanadori A classmate who singles him out to take part in his wild and unrestrained stories. Seri tries to busy himself with books to outright dodging Kabuto when he tries to speak to him. Though he is adamant he does not want to be associated with Kabuto, Seri often pays attention to what Kabuto is doing and thinks of a response to himself regarding most things he says. He finds himself wondering whether Kabuto is okay in situations when he is hurt or upset. Utsugi Tsukimiya Another person in his class, he is unsure if Utsugi is friends with Kabuto and whether him himself can read minds to deliberately try and annoy him. Seri does not take well to him talking about woman but for the most part Utsugi alone is chosen to play a game with. It is usually when Kabuto is in the vicinity does Seri extend his negative thoughts from him to encompass Utsugi such as when Seri told sensei they were not his friends, but then says he is missing Utsugi moments later. Sensei His teacher who he often raises his perceived problems with Kabuto with. His irateness is raised by sensei and is counselled on how to mediate tensions with others. Their interactions vary wildly from receiving teacher advice, to Seri punching Sensei in the stomach when he has a question. Cerberus A puppy Kabuto brings to class and believing him to be innocent raises the possibility of taking Cerberus back to his house since pets are not allowed at Kabuto's apartment complex. Quotes Trivia * His first test result was 55% and the second one 67% * In some early art his eyes were colored black rather than teal. References Category:Characters